


How True Pacifist Ending Might Have Happened

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: What if Frisk had a different reaction to Flowey/Asriel absorbing all the souls?
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	How True Pacifist Ending Might Have Happened

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE THE SOULS OF ALL THE MONSTERS AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Wait, really? Awesome!"

"NOW I WILL RESET EVERYTHING AND- Er, say what now?"

"I'm saying that what you did is awesome!"

"But...why? I absorbed all your friends!"

"Friends is a strong word for what I really feel for those people... I prefer to call them stupid, selfish jerks."

"But I thought-"

"Dude, those guys either tried to kill or let's me be attacked by another monster and they wanted to commit genocide on humanity."

"That's actually some good points…"

"Honestly, you've done the world a favor by taking care of them like that."

"Oh well...Thanks, I guess."

"You want to hang out?"

"You want to hang out with me? But I tried to kill you too! And I absorbed the six human souls as well!"

"Yeah, but since you probably saved my whole race from a blood-thirsty kingdom's desire for revenge, I think I can forgive you! Besides, it's not like you killed those humans!"

"Oh, well okay then! What do you wanna do first?"

"Let's start by seeing how high you can fly with this new form of yours!"


End file.
